The Princes of Fire
by Aristania
Summary: The Yu-Yu gang finds out why Hiei and Kurama have such a uneasy friendship eventhough they themselves don't truely know themselves.  DISCONTINUED
1. forgotten pain

"Archea Kurama",'Youko Kurama',"'Kurama .M.'",Everyone else  
A clip involving my own characters

We found this place buried under several millenia worth of hardened lava,  
announced Koenma proudly as if finding the centuries old palace was quite a feat.  
It truely was a sight however, Though looking like a simple volcanoe on the outside, inside you could see anything from million-dollar tapestries to century old hardback spell books worth 10-times their own weight in gold.  
"'Are we sure this foundation is structurely secure? After all, it must be atleast 5 stories high.'"  
He was correct ofcourse in assuming that the castle was unstable.  
Awh who cares, we'll just blast our way thru like at the Dark Tournament if it does collapse.  
Stated Yusuke boredly.  
The floor shifted under their feet from time to time and the walls creaked but other than that everything went well.  
That is until they came upon a room containing several 'minor' inventions.  
The inventions ranged from small toys to sophisticated battle armor that -even for demons-consisted of advanced tech that was several millenia away.  
"'What's this?'", pondered Shuichi quietly trying to access the situation.  
Then all of a sudden a bright white light shot up from the floor encasing the entire room until they had all fallen into darkness.  
Awakening with a start the group found themselves watching- and feeling- a battle unfold between a elder demoness and her two kits.  
The demoness is screaming at them not to interfere with their step brothers'.  
These two include a horse demon aparently named Bakudan, and a fire-apparition- to everyones' surprise- named Hiei.  
The two children in the corner being beaten by the Queen of fire- and Yusuke's ancestral sister- as everyone soon found out were infact none other than YoukoKurama and his brother- whom none of the group had heard of-  
ArcheaKurama (Kurama as he liked to be called).  
Kurama was upset because Bakudan ripped the head off, of the small plush creature that his father had given him before he left and never returned (The only thing his father had ever given him).  
All-in-all Youko left the argument with gnashes running down his cheek and a broken arm chained to the dungeon wall for being obstinate and not submitting to his younger step-brother's will.  
Kurama was sent to his room without super and Youko was left to sit and rot until he was ready to apologize.

Tell me what you think, Give me some suggestions maybe too what you would like to hear.  
NO YOAI or YURI EVER! 


	2. relived pain

Hope this works out. Haen't updated this one ever since I first wrote it so here it goes.

The background started shifting again under their feet and as the motion sickness set in the group became quite light-headed. The next scene was truely cold and everyone could now see why the dreaded demon thief was the way he was. In the hall stood a crying little horse demon holding his index finger that was marred only but a small hair-line cut.  
The perpatriator of this scratch was ofcourse Youko who had been trying to protect his sibling from being used as a floor mat. It also came as no shock when the queen herself came marching in with her mate in tow carring Yoko-Kurama's weapon of choice.  
A whip embelished with piercing brass spikes strengthened by the queen's massive amount of energy.  
She proceede to beat the child sense-less. Finaly when the onseers thought the horrific seen was concluded the background changed again. Now they were standing in the steeple of the castle tower. There were six people in the room but the yuyu-gang had a sinking suspicion there were about to be only four. They watched helpless as the queen sneered a,"Rest in pierced peaces brat" to her oldest before tossing the slowly awakening demon over the ledge to his suposed doom. Kurama cried out for his brother running to the window where he had just been released however finding he was begining to fall. The group knew this because they had somehow managed to each switch places with the redhaired demon child.  
The last thing any of them saw in that position was a gleefully smiling...HIEI!  
Everything was happening so fast that not one of the team noticed that they were now onlookers again instead of victims. They saw the older- Youko- of the two boys try and stop the others crash by using his body as a shield but Archrea would have nothing of it.  
And so in the last seconds of the vision it was seen to all how Kurama bravely pushed his brother away to the safey allowing him to land on flat, soft ground as he himself fell prey to pointed spears of century-old stone.  
The final moments of the vision showed the bloody remains of the oh-so young Archrea-Kurama and a bitterly weeping little version of Youko-Kurama.  
The group were quickly joleted back to their bodies after that but found one thing they truely would never forget. Archrea died with a smile on his little face knowing full well that for once it was he who had saved his brother. Kurama was really begining to not trust Hiei and for all too real reasons unfortunately.

Crappy i know but please send some kind of feed back 


End file.
